Jane Foster
|gender = Female |title = Doctor |affiliation = |movie =''Thor'' The Avengers (picture) Thor: The Dark World Avengers: Age of Ultron (mentioned) Thor: Ragnarok (mentioned) Avengers: Endgame Thor: Love and Thunder (unreleased) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned) Team Thor (drawing) |comic = Thor Adaptation The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Thor: The Dark World Prelude Avengers: Operation HYDRA Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Natalie Portman Elsa PatakyIn the final post-credits scene for Thor: The Dark World, Chris Hemsworth's wife, Elsa Pataky, stood in as Foster for the last kiss of the film. |status = Alive}} Doctor Jane Foster is one of the world's leading astrophysicists, the world's foremost astronomer, the creator of the Foster Theory, as well as one of the premiere experts on Asgard. She found Thor after he was banished from Asgard and fell to Earth while she and her team were in New Mexico studying astronomical anomalies. She helped him in his mission to return to Asgard, eventually falling in love with him along the way. They were separated due to the temporary destruction of the Rainbow Bridge. During Loki's assault on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. kept her out of harms way by transferring her to a remote observatory where Loki could not find her. She found out of Thor's return through the footage of the Battle of New York; this left Foster disappointed and angry that Thor didn't attempt contacting her. During the Convergence, she became host to the Aether and helped Thor defeat Malekith during the Battle of Greenwich. Once free of the Aether, Foster returned to work and Thor had decided to remain on Earth with her. Due to her work studying of the Convergence, Foster was being considered for the Noble Prize in astrophysics. Following the Ultron Offensive, Foster ended her relationship with Thor. Five years after the Snap, the Avengers discovered a way to reverse the effects of the event by traveling back to certain moments in time to obtain the Infinity Stones. Thor and Rocket Raccoon returned to Asgard in 2013 during the Second Dark Elf Conflict to obtain the Reality Stone. While Foster was resting, Rocket extracted the Aether from her body. Biography Early Life Science Career Jane Foster was a student at Culver University, where her father and Erik Selvig worked together. She later graduated and became an astronomer. Foster also briefly dated M.D. Donald Blake, but eventually broke up with him. When looking back at him, Foster would note that while Blake was a great doctor, he sucked at being a boyfriend.Thor Life-Changing Encounter Meeting Thor Sometime after her graduation from Culver University, Foster began studying a mysterious weather event that she believed was linked to an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Accompanied by her colleague Erik Selvig and intern Darcy Lewis, Foster traveled to the source of the anomalies, which was out in the desert surrounding Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. in the desert.|left]] At the end of their first week of research, Foster and her colleagues were out in the desert in a van, when the mysterious event that Foster had been analyzing produced in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, began speaking of Asgard and its people, only to be tasered by Lewis. This prompted the group to take him to hospital. The following day, Lewis made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Foster realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more skeptical, so began a lengthy disagreement between the two. While Foster theorized the possibility of Thor being part of an advanced race and transporting in between worlds via wormhole, Selvig insisted that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths.Thor Search for Mjølnir ]] Despite Erik Selvig's concerns, Foster's interest in Thor pushed her to find out out more and the trio set off for the hospital to find the stranger. Once they were reunited, the trio and Thor went to Isabel's Diner where Foster pressed for more information, trying to make sense of what he was telling them. It was there that Thor overheard news of his missing Mjølnir, which had actually been transported via separate wormhole in another region of the desert, and set off on his own to retrieve it. Returning home, Foster and her colleagues found S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confiscating their equipment, having been alerted by the wormhole as well. in New Mexico]] After commiserating with her colleagues over the loss of their property, Foster chanced upon Thor again and volunteered to assist him with reacquiring Mjølnir. This goal proved unsuccessful when Thor, stealing into the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound that had sprung up around the artifact, found himself unable to lift it and allowed himself to be caught. crew eat breakfast with Thor]] Foster enlisted Erik Selvig in helping her get Thor released, which led to a series of events that bonded the expanded group more closely; Selvig and Darcy Lewis befriending the man and Foster starting to view him as a romantic interest. Her newfound relationship with Thor introduced Foster to the Nine Realms and the true origin of Norse mythology. Though Selvig initially tried getting Thor to leave, wanting to protect Foster in case Thor was crazy or a con man, he bonded with Thor over some drinking. The Destroyer Attacks 's attack]] Though it would seem that Jane had found the perfect match for her, the romance between herself and Thor was shattered by the arrival of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. This proved that Thor was indeed the God of Thunder, and that Asgard wasn't a myth, but a place of higher technology that the Norse had mistaken for magic. Foster was happy to see she was right, while Selvig was in shock. ]] The quartet had come to bring Thor home, revealing that Loki had lied about Odin passing away and that a war with the Frost Giants was looming. Unfortunately, they had been followed by a powerful animated suit of armor known as the Destroyer; Loki learned of their plan and sent it to prevent Thor from returning as it would prevent him from destroying Jotunheim. Thor's friends fought the Destroyer as long as they could, but eventually, it overpowered them. In a true act of bravery, Thor chose to walk up to the Destroyer and make it stop attacking the ones dear to him. Having no mercy, the Destroyer, swated Thor back, making him appear to be dead. Seeing that Thor had shown his worth, Mjølnir returned to him, helping him regain his full power in the process. ]] With his hammer back, Thor ultimately defeated the Destroyer. Foster saw what he really was for the first time, but with the return of Thor's power came the return of his responsibility to his realm and his people. A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson arrived at the site and thanked Thor for his sacrifice. She was forced to say goodbye as the God of Thunder returned to his home. Away from Thor Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. After Thor's departure, Foster entered a partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D., sharing with them the information Thor shared with her regarding the Nine Realms, making her something of an expert adviser regarding Asgardian cosmology. With S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources, Foster worked extensively in her attempts to create an artificial wormhole with hopes of reuniting with Thor in Asgard. She nearly succeeded after months of work, but yet again, Foster eventually failed. Darcy Lewis tried to convince her to wait, citing that Thor had promised her he would return for her, but Foster was worried he would not.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Chitauri Invasion ]] In 2012, Thor's brother Loki made an alliance with the Chitauri and declared war on humanity. When Erik Selvig was abducted by Loki, Foster and Darcy Lewis were instantly moved to an observatory in Tromsø by S.H.I.E.L.D. for their own protection. Also during this time, Thor was transported back to Earth to contest his brother; Foster had no immediate knowledge of his return.The Avengers Resignation ]] While in Tromsø, Foster was left in the dark regarding her sudden and immediate transfer, and became frustrated when she was not given an explanation. During an attempt to confront one of the scientists, Darcy Lewis showed her live footage of Thor in Manhattan fighting the Chitauri in the Battle of New York. Foster and Lewis flew to New York City and reunited with Erik Selvig, who was visibly shaken after being brainwashed by Loki. Jane asked Selvig regarding Thor's whereabouts and was downtrodden to learn that he had already returned to Asgard. Despite comfort from Lewis, Foster was upset that while she had spent a year trying to create a wormhole in order to reunite with him, Thor had found a way to return to Earth and yet chose not to reunite with her or even leave her a message, prompting her to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D. and move on with her life. The Convergence Interrupted Date ]] A year later, Foster was struggling to forget Thor and successfully move on. Foster received a call from Erik Selvig, who, after spending several months enduring psychiatric care, had traveled to London without her knowledge. Selvig explained to Foster that he had discovered a series of bizarre anomalies in London, and needed her to come to London and meet with him. Accompanied by Darcy Lewis, Foster traveled to London, where they took up residence in a flat that Selvig had rented. However, Selvig was nowhere to be found. interrupts Foster's date]] Some time later, Jane went on a date with Richard Madison. As he asked her questions about her personal life, she alluded to Thor and shifted the attention to him. He then mentioned how his fianceé had cheated on him having slept with other guys. Suddenly, however, Darcy Lewis appeared, who Richard mistaked for a waitress. Interrupting their date, Darcy revealed a location where a number of portals have appeared. Despite her reluctance, Jane left the restaurant and headed to the abandon warehouse with Darcy and her intern Ian Boothby. Possessed by the Aether Heading to the warehouse, the trio discovered three kids who also observed the portals. Exploring the facility, they saw a truck suspended in the air. While Lewis and Boothby were observing the event, Foster herself decided to investigate the anomaly. She overheard Darcy question Ian if he threw the car keys into the portal, which he didn't respond to. Jane continued to follow the location of the portal, while hearing her colleagues playing with the kids. ]] Suddenly, Jane was swallowed by the portal, which transported her to an alien world. Arriving on the new planet, Jane attempted to call for Darcy, but heard no response. While exploring her new surroundings, Foster discovered a shrine; when she touched it, it opened, and a mysterious force slithered out of it and infested her body. The shock of this event caused her to pass out. Her discovery of the Aether inadvertently awoke Malekith and his surviving army of Dark Elves. are finally reunited again]] Waking up, Foster found herself back in the warehouse, where she was found by Lewis. Foster noticed the police investigating the warehouse and frisking Ian Boothby, and Lewis explained that it was the only thing she thought of. After Lewis explained that Foster had been absent for at least five hours, police showed up and attempted to incarcerate the scientists for trespassing. takes Foster to Asgard]] Suddenly, Thor appeared, having been alerted by Foster's absence. She was initially furious at Thor for leaving abruptly back in New Mexico, but forgave him when he told her that he only did what he did to keep her safe. When one of the police officers attempted to arrest Foster, the mysterious force, by now completely bonded with her nervous system, reacted violently and forced the police away from her. Realizing that Foster's infection was beyond human containment, Thor brought her to Asgard via the Bifrost Bridge.Thor: The Dark World Learning of the Aether ]] As Thor and Jane Foster exited the Bifrost Bridge, the gatekeeper, Heimdall, greeted her and welcomed her to Asgard as it had been her first time visiting the realm. Worried about her condition, Thor had Jane treated by a group of Asgardian physicians led by Eir. During her analysis, Jane surprised Thor and Eir with her knowledge of the Soul Forge. However, another physician warned Thor that Foster would not survive her condition. 's arrival]] Suddenly, King Odin, having sensed her presence on Asgard, unexpectedly entered the medical city, and firmly expressed that Jane did not belong on Asgard. A worried Thor tried to convince Odin that she was ill, only for the King to remind Thor that her world had doctors, which could treat her. As Asgardian guards attempted to remove her, the Aether released a shockwave of energy, blowing the guards back. 's history from Odin]] Odin discerned the mysterious force within Jane's body as the Aether. Reading ancient scripts from the Book of Yggdrasil, Odin revealed that the Aether was an Infinity Stone created by the leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith, who attempted to use its power to transform the universe into dark matter. Jane curiously asked Odin if he knew how to extract the Aether from her body, only for him to say that he did not know. Sacking of Asgard discuss their relationship]] Fearing her safety, Thor decided to have Foster stay in Asgard until the Asgardians identified a way to remove the Aether from her body. After a rest, she and Thor walked through the Asgardian palace and discussed their relationship. When Jane questioned how Thor knew how to find her, he noted that Heimdall had lost sight of her, and he knew to look in the Nine Realms. After explaining to her that the Aether has awoken due to the beginning of the Convergence, the two come close and share a kiss. share a kiss]] After explaining to her that the Aether has awoken due to the beginning of the Convergence, the two come close and share a kiss. Unbeknownst to both of them, Frigga watched their conversation and teased them. Jane then greeted the Queen of Asgard. However, commotion erupted from the Asgardian Dungeons, prompting Thor to head to the place to end the chaos, while Frigga promised to guard Foster. ]] Entering the Asgardian Palace, Frigga and Odin had an intimate conversation as Sif stared at Foster. Frigga revealed to Foster that Asgard was under siege and instructed her to do everything she told her. Malekith and the Dark Elves, who were awoken from the hibernation by the Convergence led an assault on Asgard, with Algrim having transformed himself into a Kursed warrior and causing the chaos in the Asgardian Dungeons by liberating numerous amounts of prisoners to distract Thor. about to duel Malekith]] Eventually, the Dark Elves crashed into the Asgardian Palace, allowing Malekith to infiltrate Frigga's chambers. As Foster ran away from the ruthless Dark Elf leader helplessly, Frigga instantly demanded her him to surrender. Malekith ignored her warning, forcing Frigga to viciously duel him. Despite his efforts, Frigga managed to overwhelm him, until she was restrained by Kurse. Malekith attempted to draw the Aether from Jane, only for him to discover that Foster was an illusion. Enraged, Malekith tacitly ordered Kurse to kill her. After her death, a funeral was given to the fallen Asgardians which Foster attended. Liberation for attacking New York]] Devastated by his wife's death, Odin ordered Foster incarcerated, intending to use her as bate to lure Malekith and kill him in revenge. However, Thor formulated a plot to liberate both Loki and Foster with the Warriors Three so as to draw the Dark Elves away from Asgard and hopefully triumph over them. Acting under Thor's orders, Sif rescued Foster who was being guarded by Einherjar soldiers. , and Thor prepare to leave Asgard]] Regrouping with Thor and Loki, Foster then approached him and proceeded to slap him on the face for his involvement in the Battle of New York as he attempted to introduce himself to her. While Sif and Volstagg challenged the Einherjar, he three fugitives attempted to escape on an abandoned Dark Elf Harrow, only for them to be pursued by Asgardian Skiffs commanded by the Einherjar. With Fandral's help, the three piloted a Skiff and managed to escape through a hidden portal to Svartalfheim. , and Thor arrive on Svartalfheim]] Having been transported to Svartalfheim, the three explored the littered wastelands of destroyed Arks from the First Dark Elf Conflict. While Thor and Loki fought before forming a truce, Jane, having been awoken by the Aether, alerted the two Asgardians that they were in Malekith's proximity. The three then noticed Malekith, Kurse, and his Dark Elves witnessing their arrival from a cliff. Second Battle of Svartalfheim ]] Thor and Loki, having formulated a plan to finally destroy the Aether and end Malekith's reign, confronted the Dark Elves. As Thor cut Loki's handcuffs thus freeing him, Loki "betrayed" his brother by stabbing him with one of his dagger. Throwing him and Jane down the cliff so that they could face the Dark Elves, Loki bargained the Aether with the promise that he could watch Asgard fall. is extracted from Foster's body]] Considering his bargain, Malekith then drew the Aether from Foster's body due to his strong connection with the weapon. As the Aether was drained out of Jane's body and came close to absorbing Malekith, Loki then cut the illusion, allowing Thor to summon Mjølnir, which he used in his attempt to destroy the Aether. However, the weapon was barely affected by the blast of lightning due to it being an Infinity Stone. protects Foster from the Aether]] Foster continued to watch as the Aether only possessed Malekith. As the Dark Elf leader and a handful of soldiers departed Svartalfheim to Earth aboard the Ark, Kurse and several other Dark Elves stayed behind to combat Thor and Loki. Eventually, Loki, despite having been fatally wounded by Kurse, managed to kill Algrim. Grieving over his brother's death, Thor then sought refuge in a cave where Foster informed him that Malekith was travelling to Earth to unleash the Aether upon all the Nine Realms once and for all. Battle of Greenwich The two eventually discovered another portal and used it to return to Earth. Reuniting with Selvig, Lewis, and Boothby at Darcy's apartment, Foster explained Malekith's plan, and, following Selvig's research, they confronted him in Greenwich, where a number of large portals, each one leading to one of the other eight realms, had opened. Using teleportation devices created by Selvig, Foster and her colleagues dealt with Malekith's minions while the Dark Elf leader battled Thor. ]] However, one of the portals separated the two combatants, and Malekith nearly succeeded in unleashing the Aether upon the other realms. Fortunately, Thor arrived just in time to hurl Selvig's devices at Malekith, allowing Foster to teleport him to Svartalfheim. Malekith's ship, which was damaged in the battle, collapsed and nearly crushed her and Thor, but Selvig used the last of his equipment to transport it to Svartalfheim, where it instead crushed and killed Malekith. The portals above then closed, the Convergence finally over. Relationship with Thor Thor's Return when he returns]] Thor returned to Asgard briefly to inform his father of his actions. He then returned to Foster on Earth, where he planned to live out his life with her. When Foster was eating breakfast with Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby, they witnessed Thor arrive outside. Foster was happy to see Thor and rushed outside and the two passionately embraced each other upon his return.Thor: The Dark World Post-credits Scene Renowned Astrophysicist at the University of London]] Foster kept studying the effects of the Convergence in London,Avengers: Operation HYDRA making important discoveries in the field of astrophysics, and becoming a serious candidate for winning a for her work.Avengers: Age of Ultron When Foster was showing her work to Thor at the University of London, they were interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform them that Thor was needed to help fight HYDRA.Avengers: Operation HYDRA Foster later lectured about her experiences on interspace and dimensional travel at WHiH World News.WHIH Newsfront Top Stories Breaking Up With Thor Some time after the Ultron Offensive, Foster broke up with Thor. Shortly after, Thor left Earth in order to locate the remaining Infinity Stones, although he briefly returned to New York City two years later, where he explained to a fan (as well as Loki) that she did not break up with him, but that it was a mutual decision.Thor: Ragnarok Time Heist Theft of the Reality Stone Having discovered a way to travel through time, the Avengers initiated the Time Heist, which involved them traveling to specific points in the past to obtain all six Infinity Stones, creating alternate timelines in the process. Thor and Rocket Raccoon were sent back to 2013 during Foster's brief stay there in order to extract the Aether from her body. |left]] While being spied upon by Thor and Rocket, Foster inquired a maiden if they had any extra pants before retreating into one of the chambers and taking a rest. While Thor conversed with Frigga, Rocket infiltrated Foster's chambers. As she awoke, Rocket used a device to extract the Aether from her body, prompting him to be chased by the Einherjar. After the Battle of Earth, Steve Rogers returned the Reality Stone to Asgard, albeit in its solidified form.Avengers: Endgame Personality Jane Foster is an extremely intelligent scientist, having built most of her equipment herself. She is also spirited and impulsive; she argued with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who confiscated her equipment, and slapped Loki immediately upon seeing him. Powers and Abilities Powers To be added Abilities *'Master Scientist': Foster has become one of the most important astrophysicists in the world, having studied the existence of Einstein-Rosen Bridges, also known as wormholes, since before discovering their true nature through her experiences with Thor. Once he departed from New Mexico, Foster developed a revolutionary theory on wormholes known as the Foster Theory. She began to give lectures around the world, and she was even considered a serious candidate for the . Equipment *'Reality Stone': A strange red liquid, which was actually one of the Infinity Stones, which was introduced into Foster's body when she found him on a rock. It was finally extracted from her body and later destroyed by Thanos. *'Phase Meter': Foster used this device to measure the cosmic energy within the Nine Realms. *'Gravimetric Spike': A devices designed by Erik Selvig to stabilize the focal point of the Convergence and pass by its effects. Vehicles *'Dark Elf Harrow': To be added *'Asgardian Skiff': An Asgardian ship, used by Thor, Loki and Foster to travel to Svartalfheim. Relationships Family *Father Allies *Erik Selvig - Mentor and Friend *Darcy Lewis - Best Friend and Assistant *Donald Blake - Ex-Boyfriend *Asgardian Royal Family **Thor - Ex-Boyfriend **Odin † **Frigga † - Friend **Loki † - Situational Ally and Savior *Isabel Alvarez - Waitress *Sif *Warriors Three **Volstagg † **Fandral † **Hogun † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † **Jasper Sitwell † *Richard Madison - Date *Ian Boothby - Colleague *John *Maddie *Navid *Heimdall † Enemies *Destroyer *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim/Kurse † *Rocket Raccoon (alternate timeline) Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Jane Foster eventually took up the mantle of Thor after he lost his ability to wield Mjølnir and was stripped of his powers. *Natalie Portman desired the role of Foster because the character is an astrophysicist in the films despite being a registered nurse and medical doctor in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Chris Hemsworth hosted an episode of on 7 March 2015 in which he portrayed Thor in an Avengers-themed skit. During the skit, Thor refers to Jane Foster as his "ex", leading some to speculate that they had broken up between the events of Thor: The Dark World and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Chris Hemsworth later clarified that Thor and Jane were still together during that time in an interview.Avengers News Report - SNL *Dorenda Moore and Elsa Pataky were stunt doubles for Natalie Portman in the role of Jane Foster. *Faye Sewell was a stand-in for Natalie Portman in the role of Jane Foster. *Natalie Portman did not shoot any new footage for Avengers: Endgame, only recording a new line that Jane Foster speaks when heard speaking from a distance, and all of the footage of her is recycled from Thor: The Dark World.Avengers: Endgame explained: Does Natalie Portman's Jane Foster return? The film's first draft had Jane talking with future Thor upon meeting him during the Time Heist, but Frigga ultimately filled that role.‘Avengers: Endgame’: The Screenwriters Answer Every Question You Might Have A scene featuring a conversation between Jane and Rocket Raccoon in which the latter tries to explain her what he is going to do before taking the Reality Stone from her was cut.SDCC 2019 Panel Recap: Writing Avengers: Endgame with Stephen McFeely and Christopher Markus References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Thor: Love and Thunder Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Professors Category:Scientists Category:Culver University Students Category:Infinity Stones Users Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Stones Containment Units